Dr Keith Brook
An amateur sleuth at times he becomes one of the leading doctors in the town along with his colleague and good friend Dr Nathan Jones. Early Life A lovable man who has dedicated his life to helping others, being born in West Sussex but managing to do the majority of his profession as a doctor in London in places like Tower Hamlets. There his son Stevie Brooks was born and grew up and him along his wife had a happy life helping the poorest of the poor. Katherine dies of cancer whilst in the Tower Hamlets. A few years later after his service over there he decided to go with his son who lives with him to Grasmere Valley. From a young age growing up with his very snobbish sister Dora Brooks he became an amateur detective solving cases mainly made up ones as a kid. However throughout his life his quest for wanting to solve mysteries pops up time and time again especially in Grasmere Valley. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 He along with Stevie comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 8 In Volume 8 he is among those who planned and succeeded in saving the hospital from Iago Biden and Michael Novak who with their political reign of terror wanted one of the two hospitals shut down. They did this by causing Iago to be injured in order that he could experience the hospital's helpful service convincing for the hospital to remain open. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision He also appears in this special tale when Grasmere Valley enter into Eurovision. Dr Keith is seen making a comment with the announcement of Tracy Bangles singing for Grasmere Valley Eurovision entry as a bigger let down than Batman vs Superman. Volume 18 He is among those who trying to declare how much she hate Josie Buxum after what she put the town through and trying say she hates her the most. Volume 20 Dr Keith is among those at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. When Tess O'Darcy performs and ends up falling on Anna Bice, he, Dr Nathan Jones and Liz Jones all rush in to help Tess and after being lifted by Tim and Tom and Tess ended up being chair lifted to the hospital. Volume 29 He is looking after Mrs Ambrose ever since the comma happened and manages to provide Mr Ambrose with the information on Mrs Ambrose welfare. The prognosis doesn't look good and with Adam Thompson convincing everyone his son Jeremy Thompson has been to heaven and back and claiming Mrs Ambrose spirit contacted Jeremy's telling him to let her go as Mr Ambrose is contemplating whether it is time to pull the plug. However Dr Keith manages to find that Mrs Ambrose is improving miraculously and that he has to stop Mr Ambrose from wanting to pull the plug. Volume 30 Despite Mrs Ambrose improvements as it were she still in a comma and Dr Keith working on the case seems to now suggest to Mr Ambrose that there are fewer options that can be made. Amazingly however Mrs Ambrose goes out of her comma and manages to come to the Founders Day 1000th anniversary. Volume 41 Dr Keith Brooks and Dr Amanda Hathaway end up treating Deanna Ludwig after she was shot in the hamstring by Norman Grayson. The town not liking Deanna did not want to help her. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Comics #8-#10 Over the Edge #10 The Tale of Keith Brooks Dr Keith is called while on holiday with Dr Nathan Jones and his wife Nurse Liz Jones by Dr Amanda Hathaway who is dealing with the case of Josh Harrow who fell out of a window after trying to sneak out of his dorm to See Abigail Zane. Dr Keith eventually makes his way back from his holiday to help out but after 5 weeks later the situation ahd already been resolved and Josh Harrow was saved. #39-#41 Love You to Death #40 Tale of Johnny Bratt During the wedding of Johnny Bratt and Skeelan Wheeler by Gary Robinson, Dr Keith is in his surgery where the wedding is taking place wanting Skeelan to get back to work. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars He is among those watching the Oscars. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 9 Let it Go Being the leading doctor along with Dr Nathan Jones it was him who helped Abdul McGray recover in the hospital after being shot by Zeba during the hostage situatuion at the bank. Season 4 Episode 9 A Friend in Need of Aid Before Michael Kaffe passed away from aids, Dr Keith was dealing with his case and wanted him to become a Christian despite him living a homosexual lifestyle. The likes of Patty O'Connor a liberal an Anglican, multi-faith, occult priestess encouraging Michael to continue to embrace the lifestyle he chose and not repent deeply distresses Dr Keith and wanted the likes of Nanny Prescot, her family and Damian Burchens a former boyfriend of Michael who had since become a Christian and was married with children to tell the good news about Jesus. They try but fail. When they get news from Dr Keith that Michael is dying they try to go back to the hospital and find Michael but they are given the wrong room by Average Mum, the receptionist being put up to it by Patty. Thankfully due to Todd Friel turning up to Michael's room as opposed to his father's room, he preaches the gospel to him and he gets saved just before he passed away. Dr Keith relieved by Michael putting his trust in Jesus but horrified by Patty and Average Mum's actions, Patty is dismissed from the hospital and Average Mum is suspended. Episode 10 Don't Jump Average Mum due to her suspension by Dr Keith attempts to jump of the hospital building as she doesn't see life is worth living. Nanny Prescot, her family and Dr Keith all want to help her and not for her to commit suicide. However Average Mum sons Tim Sherman and Justin Sherman do not want them helping holding them responsible for forcing Average Mum to the position she is in. However getting Jack Jackson a guy who has been through alot himself and was now working in Samaritans after they helped him safe his life from committing suicide he helped to talk Average Mum off the ledge. Season 5 Episode 3 Turn the Light off When Stella Dash and Jerry Verlan tell the world that lights give people cancer as well as harm the planet and gets the entire town to turn off their electricity supply, the hospital is in grave danger especially the likes of Mrs Ambrose who is in a comma needing to rely on electrical equipment. With Devon, Nanny Prescot and the gang managing to get their and power up the generator to get the electrical supply they needed Mrs Ambrose and other patients were saved. Dr Keith was looking after Mrs Ambrose. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Dr Keith Brooks and Amanda Hathaway are looking after Nanny Prescot after her heart attack and she is in a coma as they monitor her situation and she what they can do. It's clear both of them really care for Nanny Prescot. It much to their relief that during when they are singing to get through this time Nanny Prescot pops up and is alive and well. He is among those who sing at the wedding reception of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the shows finale.